


Forced Shutdown

by Kirakanjo



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 2B Has a Penis, 9S Has a Vagina, F/M, Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirakanjo/pseuds/Kirakanjo
Summary: 2B and 9S steal away to their private room. In the throes of passion, something unexpected happens.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Forced Shutdown

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say, 2B has a penis and 9S has a vagina. Front-hole sex in-bound.   
> Purely self-indulgent lol  
> You've been warned...

“You’re mine,” 2B says in a low voice. 

9S shivers as he allows himself to be manhandled to the nearby bed. He feels the backs of his knees hit the foot of the mattress and his lips reconnect with 2B’s soft ones. She pushes against him and he lets 2B lay him down. Her tongue prods against his lips and he eagerly lets her in, his own tongue swirling with hers.    
  
2B mouths at his jaw and her hands busy trying to unbutton his jacket, eager to touch the hot bare skin underneath. 

9S clumsily tries to help her unfasten each button, but 2B grabs a handful of hair from the back of his neck and yanks his head back sharply to reveal the expanse of his neck. 9S shivers and groans upon the feeling of her teeth, her tongue, her lips traveling down his neck. 

She traps him with her thighs on either side of his waist as she hovers over him, mouth traveling even lower.    
  
At last, his jacket is finally open and 2B is eager to claim the real estate that is 9S’ feverish pale skin. 

“2B..,” 9S sighs as he undulates under her, arching against her touches and her kisses until he finally feels her fingers trying to undo his trousers. 

She shifts her legs, forcing 9S’ legs onto her thighs and his whole pelvis elevated on her plush knees. 

He keeps his legs together as 2B slides his trousers off. She kisses at the backs of his knees, before grabbing them and spreading his legs apart.    
  
His entrance glistens before her, already wet.    
  
2B couldn’t resist, so she leans down and runs her tongue flat against his glistening hole. 9S squirms underneath her with a startled moan. He pushes against her, pleading for more but 2B has other ideas already. 

She pushes an inch of her finger into 9S and feels her lower stomach twitch. She knows he’s already wet, but is not expecting that her finger would be greeted by thicker fluids the further she pushes her finger inside him. 9S moaned throughout, feeling himself already nearing the edge with just 2B’s long graceful finger alone. 

“2B..,” 9S whimpers, her name, to him, a prayer now. 

“All you’ve been saying is my name,” 2B says with a smile, her half-lidded eyes longingly staring at his hazy glazed ones, “Let’s see how long you can keep that up, yeah?” 

“2B.. Oooh!,” 9S gasps as a second finger enters him and pushes all the way to the digit. He throws a hand to the headboard and does his best to push against the two fingers slowly pumping in and out of his hole. 

His beloved smirks. 

2B was quick to withdraw her fingers from his soaked hole. 

“2B..!” nines whimpers adamantly, pushing against nothing upon feeling the emptiness immediately. 

Ever at his mercy, 2B lines herself up against his pulsating entrance and fully sheathes herself inside him in one swift push. She takes a moment to bite back against the tightness of his molten heat. 

9S’s eyes close and his jaw laxes to a silent cry to the sheer size of her. His groan is soon followed by a breathless gasp as his hands desperately scramble to hold onto 2B’s arms, pulling himself impossibly closer. 

She doesn’t let him adjust as she grabs onto his narrow hips and pulls herself far enough just before the head and slams back inside. This time, Nines lets out a pitiful sob through his attempt at a smile, urging her to keep going, tears escaping the corners of his eyes.    
  


2B is more than ready to obey his wish as she keeps her grip on his hips and pistoned into him at a slow pace. Each push sends near overwhelming shocks through 9S as he could only latch onto 2B and groan everytime she ruthlessly pushes into him. 

2B watches as 9S writhes under her, his chest rising and falling as he breathes fast and deep alongside her thrusts. 

“2B..!” 9S sobs as he throws his head back against the pillows as he tries to stay latched onto her. His legs wrap around her thin waist, ankles locking together as he pulls himself closer against her, pushing. 

She settles herself lower before 9S and is sudden to increase her pace. The tiny whimpers and cries from 9S turn to frantic gasps and caterwauls that he had to suddenly muffle himself with his hand. His beloved grabs his wrist and pins it above his head. 

“Are you close?” she snarls above him. 

“Y-Ye-s!” 9S cries as his eyes squeeze shut. 

She changes her angle one more time while fondling at the tight little nub above his slit. She then abuses the spot inside 9S that she knows makes him orgasm near-instantly. 

9S arches his back. He’s convulsing around her and squeezing-

If only for a moment. 

9S’s consciousness lags and freezes. His sensors and intake overload and his processor slows to a crawling stop. As far as 9S was aware, he remains in the indefinite state of an orgasm, albeit dry now. His eyes roll to the back of his head and his voice is gone following the abrupt seize of his lungs.    
  
His system immediately forces a shutdown and he collapses under 2B. 

2B gasps upon 9S suddenly going limp before her. His legs formerly around her waist have given up and dropped at her flanks. His fingers were uncurled and remained at either side of his head, looking away and to the side. His mouth is left slightly open and his eyes closed as if he just fell asleep. 

Confused and yet refusing to assume the worst, she presses a palm flat against his chest and holds still as she anxiously waits for a pulse.    
  
It’s only been a few seconds and she has not felt a single beat from his heart. 2B blinks several times and tries not to panic. 

“Nines?” she calls out and is given no response in return. 

9S just lies there, completely still. 

“Nines?..!” 2B calls out again, unsure of what to do besides trying to shake him awake and back to consciousness somehow. She doesn’t know what she did, but she hopes she didn’t make him orgasm to the point he-

_ Dies? _   
  
She’s only chalked up the possibility of an android dying due to overstimulation and orgasm as a myth, but the intrusive thought she’s kept in the back of her mind was suddenly paramount in her own consciousness. Her lips are suddenly taught as she feels again for a pulse. 

_ He can’t be dead. _

_ Is he? _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Did she kill him? _

“Nines!” she growls with tears threatening to form in the corners of her eyes as she tries to shake him awake. The final attempt yielded no response from him and she subconsciously found herself moving against him again. 

His legs twitch. She was sure she not only saw his legs twitch but they clenched around her thighs in the slightest.    
  
She’s sure of it. 

2B thrusts slowly into 9S, careful not to jostle him in the slightest. To her baited breath, 9S twitches again, this time it’s his hand. She watches as 9S’ flexed hand un-clenches slowly as if in hesitation.   
  
She moves her hips one more time, in the slowest pace she could attempt.    
  
His lips twitch.    
  
_ He’s not dead.  _   
  
2B swallows as she grabs onto his hips resumes a steady pace, lovingly caressing his insides and hoping the stimulation is enough to gradually wake 9S.    
  
_ He can’t be dead _ , 2B thinks to herself as she swallows. 

_ He can’t be- _   
  
“NO!” she shouts to interrupt the thought as her hands around Nines’ hips tightened once again and the tip of her cock presses inside 9S. 

Suddenly-

9S’ back arches again at a terrifying angle and 2B watches in awe.

His eyes fly open and a sharp cry wrenches through him. His legs wrap themselves back around 2B, trying to keep her as close to him as possible.    
  
His own fluids ooze out of his entrance at copious amounts. 2B, speechless herself, gasps at the sudden heat and tightness from 9S that greets her once again. 

She wraps her arms around 9S’ thin frame and her teeth latch at the corner of his neck. 

She reaches her own orgasm with a grunt and she bites down hard through her release inside 9S. 

Once she unlatches her teeth from the now-bruised skin of 9S neck, she lets out a shaky sigh. 

“Niiines..”

9S whimpers against her ear, shivering as she fills him to the brim with her own fluids. He wraps his limp arms around her neck, keeping her close to him and absently kissing wherever his lips can reach her face and hair. 

She shifts off him by a few inches. 

“Slowly,” 9S blurts, unable to keep a voice as he tries to catch his breath. His beloved nods above him and slowly pulls herself out of him. 9S groans at the gradual empty feeling that overcame him once again and he gasps at the feeling of their mixed fluids slowly oozing out of his entrance. 

“Are you okay?” 2B whispers, careful not to startle him as they both continue coming down from a high. She takes a moment to grab the nearby towel. 

Beneath her, she can feel 9S smile through his sigh as she cleans him up for a second. 

“I’m doing great,” he says under his breath, “How about you?”   
  
Perplexed, 2B throws the towel aside and situates herself above 9S to look him in the eyes. 

“Nines,” she starts and hesitates for only a moment as she breaks eye contact, “I think you were dead for a minute.”    
  
9S blinks at what she just said and another to process what he heard.    
  
“Really? You think I died?” 

2B nods, struggling a little to look at 9S in the eyes. She feels utterly guilty for having done that to him.    
  
“Huh,” he sighs and closes his eyes, “I don’t remember being dead, 2B. That’s weird.”    
  
“Is it?” 2B asks, still feeling responsible for causing his force shut-down.    
  
“Well, yeah,” 9S admits as he relaxes against her with a sleepy smile and keeps his arms around her, “Really- it didn’t feel like I just died. Just felt like I had to close my eyes for a second and next thing you know, I woke up feeling a bit overwhelmed because you… uh.. Well,” He trails off as his ears turn a brighter shade of pink. 

“Well..,” 2B begins with a sigh as she absently rests a hand over his chest and slowly guides it down to his abdomen, “I won’t try and overwhelm you for too long next time.”   
  
“Really, 2B, it’s fine,” 9S says softly as his hands touch along 2B’s cheeks and he looks into her gray eyes. He then looks away when he says under his breath, “It felt so good, though.”

2B finds herself smiling a little as she smooths sweaty bangs from his forehead to give him a kiss and another one along the bite she left on 9S’ neck. As much as she was tempted, that was definitely the first and last time she was going to let that happen to 9S. She’s still more than happy to fuck him into next week, but she won’t push him to the point of overload and shutdown again.    
  
She sighs slowly and lets the smile linger on her lips as she noses gently at his cheek and gives him a peck. Noticing that she’s already drifting off at the sound of 9S’ gentle settling breaths, she makes herself comfortable, half sprawled on top of him. 

  
9S keeps his eyes closed. He keeps his arms around 2B, kissing at her hair.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
